Many garments, particularly, but not necessarily, womens pants and skirts are fabricated without belt loops, and therefore, have no means for maintaining decorative belts in the same relative position to the upper edge of the skirt or pants waist when moving from a standing to a sitting position. Clearly, fashion dictates that a variety of belts, e.g., wide, narrow and intermediate widths can be worn with pants or skirts. Consequently, such garments are often fabricated without means for securing the belts, since doing so would restrict either the width of the belt sought to be used or create a fashion wide belt loop with a narrow belt, that may be unacceptable to the wearer.
In a readily imagined situation, a person wearing such garments buckles the decorative belt while in a standing position. At that point, the belt is appropriately located at the waist, and at the waistline of the skirt or pants. When the person subsequently sits, the belt maintains its position, while the waistline of the garment tends to move down in the rear, and in so doing, creates a gap between the belt and the garment, exposing the blouse or other upper garment therein. When the person stands back up again, the blouse or other upper garment is burnched up between the belt and the garment. This requires the individual to re-do the belt, and/or retuck in the blouse or other upper garment.
Various types of garment supporters are known in the art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 629,358; 1,792,128; 2,970,358; and 1,411,091. However none of the disclosed supports are capable of accomplishing the objectives of the device disclosed herein.
An object of the present invention is to provide an article of manufacture allowing any variety or form of belt to be worn with pants or skirts, whether or not the pants or skirts have means for supporting a belt, and particularly with pants and skirts that have no such means.